


Gonna Be Here

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: Wanting to show her support of Alex, Kara themes their next movie night with a rainbow cake and lesbian movies with happy endings. Maybe Alex will like these romance movies a little more? Only, Kara ends up getting more than she bargained for when one of the protagonists reminds her of a certain dark-haired CEO...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here:  
> http://fucking--gorgeous.tumblr.com/post/153342875151/  
> Note that I'm aware I wrote Kara as pansexual rather than bisexual. You'll have to pry the "all Kryptonians are pansexual" headcanon out of my cold dead hands tbh because I refuse to believe that every alien species is dichotomously gendered and predominantly heterosexual.
> 
> Also I was rewatching some of my favorite lesbian movies for this fic and The World Unseen was so perfect that I literally couldn't not include it. It's also one of my top favorite movies ever and I would definitely recommend checking it out!

            When Alex opened the door to Kara’s apartment, she was met with a peculiar combination of smells: pizza and freshly baked cake. Leave it to Kara to let those smells mix.

            “Alex, you’re here!” Kara beamed, using the back of her hand to brush hair from her face and getting sky blue frosting on her forehead as a result.

            Alex couldn’t help smiling as she wondered what Kara had been up to. She didn’t have to wonder for long, though, because the next thing she knew, Kara was proudly showing off the cake she had made. “Hmm, have your baking skills gotten any better, or should I call the poison control center?”

            “Hey!” Kara pouted, pretending to be hurt. “I’ll have you know, I watched _four_ tutorial videos for this.”

            How did someone need four tutorial videos to make a cake? Still smiling softly, she shook her head. She took a napkin and wiped the frosting from her sister’s forehead, amused. “So reassuring.”

            “Wait, wait—Actually, no, you do it.”

            The next thing Alex knew, Kara was trying to put a cake knife into her hand. She accepted, giving Kara a look of confusion.

            “Cut it, cut it!” Kara was practically bouncing.

            “Okay, okay.” Though she didn’t share the same degree, her sister’s excitement was infectious, causing Alex’s own smile to spread. She cut into the cake, and…

            “Surprise!” she exclaimed as the first slice was removed, revealing the rainbow nature of the inside of the cake.

            A rainbow. That was cute. “Thank you.”

            She just beamed. “Tonight has a theme.”

            The note of mystery to Kara’s voice made Alex wonder if she was supposed to feel like she couldn’t guess it. Of course, the cake made it pretty obvious, but she decided to play along. “Hmm, what could it be?”

            “Oh, and I got ice cream—” She opened the freezer and pulled out rainbow sherbet, then put it back in. “But first things first, pizza!”

            She took Alex by the hand and led her to the couch, where a box of pizza was on the table. Alex supposed she should be relieved that the rainbow was drawn on the box rather than somehow food colored into the pizza itself…

            “Listen, I know how you feel about rom-coms – and romance movies in general – but just give a couple a chance, okay?”

            Alex mentally rolled her eyes as she thought about telling Kara that just because a love story now featured two women – assuming her guess about tonight’s theme was correct, which she was pretty sure was the case – didn’t mean she wasn’t going to find the same exact tired clichés any less boring and cringe-worthy. Still, it was well-intentioned, and she knew how much Kara loved romance stories. “Alright, fine. Let’s give it a shot.”

            They sat down and Kara took the remote, starting up the movie. “Okay, this one _is_ a rom-com. But just give it a chance!”

            _Imagine Me & You_ started with a wedding. A heterosexual wedding. Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara, who shrugged. She hadn’t seen any of the movies – in fact, she had just found them through searching things like “best lesbian movies.” And then “best lesbian movies that aren’t porn.” And then “best lesbian movies with a happy ending.” It… had been a more difficult search than she had anticipated, but eventually she had found a few. Caved and looked at the endings after one review mentioned a happy ending that involved the protagonist realizing she was straight after all. Eliminated a couple more titles. The size of the list she ended up with was disappointing to say the least, considering the number of heterosexual love stories she had “convinced” Alex to watch with her over the years.

            Then, as she walked to the alter, the bride’s gaze met another woman’s, and everything made sense.

            “She’s getting _married_ ,” Alex said, motioning to the TV in disbelief at the premise.

            Kara just smiled as she looked at her, then back at the movie. The fact that Alex seemed to actually care was more than was usually the case when it came to romance movies.

            As the romance began to develop, Kara could see Alex becoming invested in a way she usually didn’t. Her gaze was focused on the movie, and she wasn’t making comments on how cliché the whole setup was like she often did. Oh, there was no mistake that it wasn’t just as cliché as any other rom-com. It was. But she was interested.

            She knew this for sure during a scene in which, sitting side-by-side, one of the women began to daydream. The scene was brought back to reality just as the other was leaning in for a kiss.

            “Oh, come _on!_ ” Alex complained, gesturing with her spoon. “It’s _so_ obvious you’re into each other—” She stopped, embarrassed as Kara giggled. “I’m _just saying_ ,” she said, trying to play it off. Like she wasn’t invested in the relationship at all.

            It was too late for that, though. It was obvious. “Sure,” Kara said, teasing as she reached for another slice of rainbow cake.

            Then they got to the climax of the movie. Alex knew she shouldn’t be affected by this. After all, it was obvious that it would come to this at some point – that the fact that one of the women was married would become an issue sooner or later. And it was also pretty obvious how the movie would end up, considering the nature of it. But here she was, hugging a pillow and suppressing the urge to yell at the characters – something that Kara did when she was particularly invested but which Alex had never done before, at least not during a _rom-com_.

            When the women got together, Alex put the pillow down, leaning her head into Kara’s shoulder as she groaned, “ _Finally_.”

            Kara put an arm around her. When the movie was over and the credits rolling, she asked, “Liked it?”

            What a roller coaster – at least, compared to the disinterest she usually watched these movies with. She actually _cared_ about the relationship. And… honestly? There was something embarrassingly cathartic about seeing them get together at the end. She had never felt this way about a movie before. Begrudgingly, she admitted, “I guess I can see why you like these things.”

            “ _Yessss._ ” She wasn’t sure whether she was more happy that maybe now they could watch more love stories together, or just because Alex was happy. “So, I’ve got another movie, if you want…”

            Of course she wanted to. (Well, that was a first.) Oh, no, was she really starting to _like_ these types of movies? The intellectual side of her was rolling in its metaphorical grave, because she didn’t see any real reason she should like a lesbian romance movie anymore than a heterosexual one. Okay, so it was a little more relatable to her. Or a lot more relatable. But it was still the same types of setups, the same clichés… It was ridiculous from her perspective that she saw them differently. And yet, she did. “I suppose we can,” she said, trying to play it off like she was far less interested than she actually was.

            Kara smiled, seeing right through it. She started the next movie, _The World Unseen_.

            Alex was pretty immediately invested… and so was Kara. One of the love interests had such lovely long, dark hair… such wide, bright eyes… Only, her mind flickered away from the actress, thinking of a pair of bright green eyes that always seemed to hold a look so similar…

            “How about some ice cream?” she suggested, standing and deciding that was a thought she was going to completely avoid for the time being.

            “Sure.”

            Bringing over two bowls of rainbow sherbet, Kara settled back on the couch, resolving for her earlier thought to be both the first and the _last_ time she compared one of the heroines of a movie she was invested in to anybody else. Especially a specific somebody else.

            Meanwhile, Alex was so wrapped up in the movie already that it was a wonder she wasn’t completely forgetting to eat her ice cream.

            _“What are you doing?” Amina asks Miriam, who’s sitting at the table drinking tea. It’s the middle of the night, but Amina stayed over for purely platonic reasons._

_“Couldn’t sleep.”_

_“Me neither.”_

            Amina was smiling and giving her that look – that _look_ – that Kara couldn’t draw her eyes away from. The one that said so much more than her words. The one that accompanied things like ‘I’m here to see you, actually’ and ‘You are literally my only friend in National City … It would mean a lot to me if you were there’ but really said things that Kara wasn’t sure she could even begin to guess. It’s obvious, when it’s Amina looking at Miriam. It’s something she decided better not to think about in that moment when it’s two entirely different people.

            _Miriam holds her smile for only a few moments before looking away. “Let me get you some tea,” she says, already standing._

_Amina crosses the kitchen, putting herself between Miriam and the kettle and placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll make the tea.” She motions for Miriam to sit back down. “Miriam is always getting tea for everyone.”_

_Miriam says nothing to this. She looks uneasy at the fact that Amina is getting her own tea._

_A teacup and saucer in hand, Amina sits down at the table with her. “Tell me,” she says softly, “has anyone ever looked after you?”_

_The way Miriam looks down says it all._

            Alex’s expression matched hers quite closely. Her eyes were dry, but particularly having put herself so much into Miriam’s shoes, she felt uncomfortably like she could cry if she wanted to. She refused to let herself tear up over a movie, though.

            That lasted until the end of the movie. She wasn’t _crying_ , but there were tears in her eyes. “Okay, so maybe I understand now why you like these things so much,” she conceded. “I should get going, but… if you wanted to watch more of these types of movies next time, I wouldn’t complain.”

            “Mission accomplished!” she grinned. That was mostly just teasing, though. The most important part – the real ‘mission’ – had been continuing to show Alex how much she supported her.

            Alex smiled, rolling her eyes for show. She got up, bringing both their bowls to the sink before getting her purse. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Yep.”

            As Alex left the apartment, she also left Kara alone with her thoughts. Her own confusion, which she had tried to push away during the movie… thoughts about humans and aliens and a beautiful CEO who had potstickers at a fancy gala.

* * *

 

            It was a couple of nights later that they got together for movies again. This time the menu was massive amounts of potstickers and donuts, but also ice cream, of course. Always ice cream.

            Alex could tell something was on Kara’s mind. “What’s wrong?”

            She looked conflicted, pulling her knees up as she thought about what to say. She knew she wanted to tell Alex, and probably that she may as well tell her tonight, but it was a little bit difficult to figure out where to begin and how to best explain. “You know, I guess it was because of what I saw in Midvale – and maybe that’s just because it was Midvale – but… I used to think that on Earth, males always fall in love with females, and females always fall in love with males.”

            A hint of fear bloomed in her chest, still a little worried that she wouldn’t be accepted, but she quelled it as best she could. Kara had already shown herself to be more than supportive, right?

            “You know, on Krypton, nobody really thinks about gender when they’re falling in love. We all just…” She shrugged. “We fall in love with whoever we fall in love with. Man, woman, or otherwise.” Kara crossed her arms over her knees.

            The fear had passed, and now Alex looked at her thoughtfully. She wasn’t sure what to probe with, not quite able to figure out where Kara was going with this.

            She sat back, returning her feet to the ground. She wasn’t scared to tell Alex; she knew there was no reason to feel that way. It just felt strange to admit, somehow. “I thought that pretending only to be interested in guys was the way to be normal on Earth,” she confessed. “So… like a lot of alien things, I tried to push everything else deep down so I could fit in.”

            “Oh.” She had an inkling where this was going, although she wasn’t completely sure about all of it. “And now that you know otherwise, something has changed?”

            She nodded. “Just because I tried to pretend they didn’t exist doesn’t mean that they actually stopped existing.” She fidgeted her hands, playing with her fingers.

            “And now you know that it’s okay to feel that way?” she ventured.

            “Yeah. And… that maybe, well, if I’m not the only one on Earth who feels that way about other women… I could have a chance. Maybe. I mean, I don’t know about her, specifically, but—” Oh, she’d just said more than she wanted to. She stopped talking, already able to hear Alex’s response to her having feelings for ‘a Luthor.’

            Not that Alex wouldn’t have figured out that there was probably somebody specific Kara had in mind anyway. For now, not wanting to risk Kara thinking she was somehow unsupportive – a reverse repeat of her own coming out – she pulled her into a hug. “I don’t know who you’re talking about or how she might feel. But what I do know is that you’ll always have me.” And… yeah, maybe those were the words she had been hoping for when she had come out to Kara herself. “And nobody is going to think you’re less human for liking people other than just men.”

            As the words hit her ears, Alex knew that, unfortunately, they were a lie. But nobody was going to think she was an alien because of it, so in that sense, it stood true. She didn’t take it back, though, because she suspected even Kara already knew that there was bigotry in the world, and there was no reason to bring it up now.

            Kara hugged her back, feeling a ping of regret as she recalled the misunderstanding that had happened when Alex came out to her. Was this what she should have done for Alex? She had just… thought it was so obvious that she would support her and saw her no differently, to the extent that she had thought it could go without saying. She still felt terrible that Alex had thought otherwise. That she had _let_ Alex think otherwise. “I love you, Alex.”

            “I love you,” she echoed.

            After a while, Kara pulled away, smiling.

            Alex waited a moment before asking, “So, are you going to tell me who you were talking about earlier?”

            She had sort of hoped that would be forgotten, but of course she should know better than that. Alex wasn’t one to forget important things, and of course she wouldn’t forget something that had only come up seconds before… Kara shifted. “You know, I think I might, uh, actually rather not.”

            That hurt a little. Why didn’t Kara want to tell her? Had she done something wrong? Or… no, was it somebody Kara thought or knew she wouldn’t approve of? When she tried to think of the women they both knew, that didn’t seem wholly unlikely. “Why not?”

            More shifting. “Umm… I don’t think you really… like her much?”

            That confirmation sort of narrowed the options. She wondered at first if it was Cat, but considering that Cat had moved away or something, she was pretty sure that possibility came with more issues than just orientation. “You know if you don’t tell me I’m just going to guess, right?” she asked, even as she was continuing to mentally go down the list of mutual acquaintances who were women.

            Kara bit her lip. Either she would tell her, or Alex would guess and she’d have to confirm it anyway. Might as well get it over with, then. “Lena?” Her voice lifted at the end, but there was no question about what she was saying. No, the question was how Alex would take it.

            And, of course, her expression showed that she was taking it about as well as Kara had anticipated. “Kara, a _Luthor_?”

            “I knew you were going to say that,” she mumbled.

            “You know how things were with her brother and your cousin! Who’s to say she isn’t just like him? Getting involved with her could be dangerous; what if she finds out you’re Supergirl?”

            This was pretty much exactly the conversation she had predicted. “ _She’s_ to say she isn’t just like him. She’s different, Alex! I’ve seen it. And I know nothing I say is going to convince you, but… please, can’t you just support me in this?”

            She breathed out slowly. “I will always support you, Kara, but that doesn’t mean I think it’s a good idea to pursue this.” Still, she understood that that wasn’t likely to stop Kara. As Kara had said, feelings didn’t just go away because one tried to make them do so. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, okay? If she does feel the same way, you’ll take things slow? And _not_ tell her you’re Supergirl?”

            “I’ll be careful.” She didn’t feel like she needed to be careful with Lena. Honestly, she knew she probably trusted her more than she should – not because Lena was a Luthor, but just because they didn’t know each other all that well yet, objectively speaking. So, she couldn’t deny that Alex had a point in that regard if nothing else. She should be as careful with Lena as she would be with anybody else.

            “Okay. Keep me updated?”

            “Sure. –Um, so, movies?”

            “What’s on the agenda tonight?” she asked, smiling as she started helping herself to some potstickers.

            “ _I Can’t Think Straight_ and _Loving Annabelle_ – the DVD version with the real ending.”

            Alex couldn’t help her amusement at the terrible pun that she assumed the first title to be. “Alright.”


End file.
